


Gratitude [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Gratitude" by rabidsamfan.</p><p>"Unexpected. But welcome."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratitude [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rabidsamfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gratitude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148678) by [rabidsamfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan). 



Length: 0:54  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/gratitude.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016!


End file.
